Boris Bullski (Earth-5180)
Boris Bullski (Russian Борис Буллски) is the son of the disgraced scientist Ivan Bullski, who, after selling Stark Industries weapons for Pakistan, was denounced by his former partner, Howard Stark, and deported back to the Soviet Union. Blinded by vengeance, Boris used of his father's joint work with Howard, the Arc Reactor, to build his own suit of armor, calling himself Crimson Dynamo. Biography Early Life Boris Bullski was born to Ivan Vanko, a Soviet/American scientist and physician, who, alongside Howard Stark, helped him create and develop the Arc Reactor. Ivan, however, was deported from the United States to the Soviet Union after Howard accused him of selling their weapons for Pakistan. When he returned to his country, he was deemed a traitor. However, instead of simply killing him for treason, the NKVD sent Ivan to work for the rest of his life in a Siberian gulag, and with his family knowing about his whereabouts. The young Anton grew knowing this, and he was the victim of constant humiliation by his classmates duo to his family being called "traitorous bastards". This was the least of Anton's problems though, as he witnessed his mother killing herself out of fear for her life, and he was constantly worried about his father's fate. In order to "compensate" for everything he was declared of being, Vanko studied hard and eventually achieved a Engineering college and a degree after 30 years, being declared one of the most ingenious scientists in Russia. Crimson Dynamo After all those years, in 1996, Anton went to the Siberian prison, which was just being condemned duo to the fall of the Soviet Union. When he entered, however, Anton found out his father had died 3 years ago, victim of a fatal hear attack while he saved three of his comrades during a snow storm. He passed the next 14 years attempting to make a name for himself duo to his expertise, but even with many opportunities he knew something was imcomplete in his life. Extremely angered, Anton fell his life was not worth living anymore. As he attempted to kill himself, just like his mother, with a kitchen knife, he witnessed a international report about Iron Man's victory over M.O.D.O.K., Vanko knew he still had something to live for, which was eliminating the heir to the Stark family, Tony Stark, the armored Iron Man himself. Building a suit of Titanium for himself, based on Iron Man's armor, he developed his own version of the Arc Reactor, based on his father's life project alongside Howard Stark. When finished, all Anton had was to test it, and he though none other testing than killing the Man with a Billion Dollar Armor would be good. The Titanium Man was born, and he was heading to New York City. Destroying Iron Man Personality Titanium Man is self-confident, tactical and extremely intelligent, though his lust upon revenge for Iron Man is a key factor for his defeats. After what Howard Stark did to his father, Ivan, Anton turned into a psychopath bent on the destruction of the Stark family and their newest heir, Tony, even though what happened wasn't really his fault. Equipment Abilities Category:Earth-5180 Category:Characters of Earth-5180 Category:Males of Earth-5180 Category:Humans of Earth-5180 Category:Russians of Earth-5180 Category:Criminals of Earth-5180 Category:Iron Man's Rogues Gallery (Earth-5180) Category:Masters of Evil Members (Earth-5180) Category:Legion of Doom Members (Earth-5180) Category:Justice League's Rogues Gallery (Earth-5180) Category:Armor Users Category:Scientists of Earth-5180 Category:Geniuses Category:Gifted Intelligence Category:Inventors Category:Murderers Category:Flight Category:Levitation Category:Super Strength Category:Super Durability Category:Super Stamina Category:Super Speed Category:Super Agility Category:Super Senses Category:Blue Eyes Category:No Hair Category:Single Characters Category:Created by Draft227